The present invention relates to an arrangement of a driving engine of a motor vehicle.
It is an object of the present invention to arrange a driving engine of a motor vehicle so that, even when the length of the forward structure is extremely short, no block formation will occur during a frontal impact and the entire length of the forward structure will be available for carrying out deformation work.
This object has been achieved in accordance with the present invention by installing the driving engine in such a manner at an acute angle while being sloped with respect to the horizontal line that important areas of the driving engine extend behind the front axle. Approximately parallel to the above and by way of an area of the end face wall, a downward-pointing rigid sliding surface is formed for the driving engine which was displaced toward the rear during a frontal impact. Forward-and rearward engine mounts or bearings of an auxiliary frame carrying the driving engine are constructed or dimensioned such that, during a frontal impact, the driving engine remains connected with the vehicle via the forward engine mounts or bearings of an auxiliary frame carrying the driving engine, while the rearward-engine mounts or bearings of an auxiliary frame carrying the driving engine are destroyed or released.